Without You Here
by NerdsAreCool
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I am in love with Peeta Mellark. The Capitol has killed Peeta Mellark...
1. The News

Without You Here

Hey hey. I'm gonna do a depressing story. Peeta was killed at the Capitol, instead of hijacked. I know, totally depressing. Warning- May be extremely depressing.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hunger Games.

The TV flashed on, expecting it to be another interview with the disrupted Peeta. Instead, my eyes lay among a very depressed, Caesar Flickerman. He was dressed in all black; even his hair.

"I am very sad to say, that the previous victor of the 74th Hunger Games-" My eyes widened with the start, knowing what's coming next.

"-has passed. Peeta Mellark is no longer with us." Gasps went through the whole room, taking in the news.

"Now now, people. The Capitol could be telling us this just to get our goat." Haymitch said.

But no. That has not happened. Because when we turn our attention back to the screen, we see Peeta. Yet not normal Peeta. A Peeta that has all of his color flushed away. A Peeta that's inside an open coffin. It's official. Peeta Mellark is dead.

Just as when the news came thru for the Quarter Quell, my body reacts before my mind can. I find myself running out the door and towards the hospital, looking for only one person's comfort.

By the time I'm there, I finally realize what happened. And it knocks me in the gut. I see my mother and she sees me. But just as she greets me, I collapse on the floor in front of her. Sobbing and sobbing. She yells in shock and orders a local nurse to get a room for me. I still can't believe. Peeta is gone. I'll never be able to see his smile. Hear his laugh. See his eyes that melt away every trouble in the world. And I'll never be able to feel his strong arms around me. I'll never hear that same steady heartbeat.

My mother crouches on the floor where I am and she pulls me into her lap.

"Katniss! What happened!" She shrieks.

"P-Peeta. He, he, he-" But I can't do it. I just let out these terrible sounds, that makes me sound like a dying animal.

"Baby, what? What about Peeta." She eases.

"HE'S DEAD!" I finally scream out.

I look up to her face, and shock is spread out across it.

"What? Katniss, are you sure?"

"Yes!" I screech out.

"Oh Katniss. I am so sorry." Although I want it to comfort me, the words have no effect. I just there and sob in my mother's lap. She tells me I need to get up and into a room, but I can't bare to move. Eventually I feel light headed. And everything goes black.

I wake up to see myself lying in a hospital bed. There are a few nurses shuffling around, and my mother is there too. And I suddenly become curious why I am here.

"Mom?" I ask. My voice is all scratchy.

"Oh, you're awake!" Her eyes are puffy.

"Honey, do you remember what happened?" She asks in such a voice that is so gentle, I've never heard it before.

Then it hits me. Peeta is dead. My eyes widen and I swallow big.

My mother must have noticed because she's immediately at my side.

"Did it happen? If my memory serves me right, didn't my worst nightmare happen?" I whisper, staring at the wall in front of me.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you." I nod my head and for the first time, I accept my mother's comfort. She hugs me close.

"I never got to tell him how I feel. I told him it was all for the games. But it wasn't." I cry. She shushed me and hugged me tighter.

"He must have hated me." This is when she pulls away.

"Katniss Everdeen. Peeta never hated you. He loved you with all him heart." She means for it to make me feel better, but suddenly I feel even crappy. I turn my body and burry myself into my pillow. My mother is stroking my arm, hushing me.

"How do you do it?" I turn to face her.

"Do what, sweetie?"

"How do you go every day, knowing that when you turn around, he's not gonna be there?" Tears start to form in her eyes.

"I just- It's hard. But honey, it gets easier. You'll eventually move on, and learn to love again." I try to take in her words, but I know I'll never move on. Peeta was the only one I wanted.

I nod my head and close my eyes, trying to fend off a complete breakdown.

"Why don't you try to get some rest? When you need me, I'll be here." She said, walking out.

I try to sleep, I really do. But without he's strong arms around me, it feels impossible.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I am in love with Peeta Mellark. The Capitol has killed Peeta Mellark. Now, I must take them down._

I repeat in my head. We must conjure up a mission. Even though I am 'mentally disoriented', or so it says on my hospital bracelet, I will take down the Capitol.

I don't know how I'll be able to live anymore. So far, I only have one purpose in life. And that's to make President Snow pay. But after that, what does my future hold? After the mission, I may just kill myself. It would be too painful to live without Peeta.

A/N- DON'T KILL ME! I know I killed Peeta, which is totally sad. Please review, but don't be mean! I love Peeta more than anything; I just had the urge to write it. I almost cried while writing this. If you think Katniss should have been sadder, I tried. I haven't ever gone thru utter pain, so I just tried my best. I think I'm gonna add another chapter, with Gale in it. It may be hard for me, because I utterly had Gale. Okay well, sorry if I just made your day sad. I warned you!


	2. Visitors

Chapter 2. Thank you to iam97 and micmic022. You guys rule! Please review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games.

I lie there in the hospital bed for who knows how long, staring at the ceiling. I'm not even sure I blink. I'm not sure, but I think people come into the room. I think about checking, but decide against it. It's not until I hear a petite voice, I finally look away from the tiled ceiling.

"Katniss?" It's Prim. Beside her stands Gale.

I nod my head and return my attention back to the ceiling.

"Talk to us, Katniss." There's only one person I wish to be speaking to right now, but we all know I can't.

"I just can't believe he's really gone." I finally speak up. Tears form in my eyes and Prim leans near me to hug me.

"It's okay. Cry all you want." She comforts.

"Prim, can I talk to your sister alone for a second?" Gale asks.

She pulls away and nods, leaving the room.

Gale then sits at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Catnip. How you holding up."

Really? That's what he asks?

"I feel terrible." I say, excepting a hug.

I'm crying into his shoulder and I barely make out the words he says.

"I love you." He whispers.

I pull back.

"Gale, you know I can't. This-this, he just died!" I don't know why, but I'm suddenly angry.

"Okay! I get it! You loved him, not me!" As much as I wanna comfort his anger, I don't.

"Love. Not loved. I still love him."

"Fine Katniss. When you're ready, I'll be waiting." He says, walking towards the door.

"I'll never be ready! Give up Gale!" He spins around and I can see the hurt look on his face. He's about to say something but shakes his head and walks out. I bury my face into the pillow, until I cry myself to sleep.

I am shaken away by my mother that has a lady standing next to her.

"Katniss, this is your doctor. Dr. Incinta. She is just gonna to a quick check up on you to make sure everything is alright." I nod my head and my mother has me walk to a room down the hall.

"So Katniss how are you?" She asks.

"I couldn't feel worst."

"Well I'm terribly sorry to hear that. We're just gonna do a checkup to make sure everything is alright." After a few tests, she goes out of the room for a second.

When she comes back she looks startled.

"Katniss. Um we have some news for you. Just remember to stay calm….."

A/N CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! The name Incinta is an Italian word for….. If you know then it's a total spoiler. If you don't know what it means, DON'T LOOK IT UP! Just wait till I update! When I was writing the Gale part, it was totally hard. Because I HATE Gale. Grrrrrr. Sorry if the start was kinda rushed, I just wanna get to the next chapter as much as you do. It kinda reminds me of Dear John. Sad. I'll update soon! Please review!


	3. I'm What?

Sup my fellow Tributes. SO the Taylor Swift music video isn't for another half an hour, so I figured I'd spend my spare time making the next chapter. WERE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT WITH THE CLIFFHANGER? When put your butt back on the seat because here it is!

Disclaimer- IDOHG (I don't own Hunger Games.)

I sucked in my breath, preparing for the news that is about to strike.

"Katniss, you're pregnant." I feel tears in my eyes. There is no way. I can't be.

"No. You're wrong. I can't be."

"Katniss, is the father Peeta?" She asks, even though she probably knows

I shake my head, in disbelief, ignoring her question.

"There is no way."

"Are you sure there is no way?" I'm about to say no, but I can't.

I bury my face in my hands, wrapping my mind around the fact the my unborn child, will not have a father.

"Why don't we get you back to your room? You can talk with your mother." I nod my head gently as she guides me down the hall.

When I arrive in my room, my mother is sitting on a chair near my bed.

She's about to greet me, until she notices I'm in tears.

"What happens?" She exclaims.

"I'll let you two talk." The doctor says, as she makes her way out.

My mother guides me back to my bed and I lay my head in her lap.

"Mom. I- I." But no. I just can't. I can't tell the terrible news.

"What? You can tell me anything." I bring my head up.

"Mom. I- I'm pregnant." I screech and bury myself in the pillow.

"What? How- What? Who's the father? Gale?" My head shoots up.

"What! NO! Peeta!" I yell out. But saying his name, cause me to collapse again.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry."

I lay there for a long time, while my mother just sitting there, stroking my arm.

After a while Prim comes in the check on me.

"Hey Katniss. How are-" But stops after seeing me.

"What happened?" She hollers.

I pull together just a bit to lift my head and look at her.

"I- I'm pregnant with Peeta's baby." Then resume my sobbing.

She gasps and sits next to my mother as they try to comfort me. They try to have me talk to them, but I just wanna think.

How worst could this week get? What am I going to do? I can't raise this baby alone. I won't be alone; I'll have Prim and my mother, but I want Peeta. I want Peeta to be with me through this catastrophe. And with the war going on, I can't be having a child in one hand, and a gun in another! Eventually, my mother and Prim leave, only to have Gale come into the room.

"Catnip?"

"Did they tell you?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No. They said you wanted to tell me something." But I don't wanna tell him. Then again, what other option do I have?

"Gale, you can't be mad at me. I need my best friend with me."

He crosses the room and sits on my bed.

"Of course Katniss. I'll be with you no matter what." He called me by my name, which means he realizes how important it is. Good.

I consider beading around the bush, but I know I'll just have to say it.

"I'm pregnant." The shock registers across his face.

"And, Peeta?" He whispers.

I nod my head.

He just turns his head and looks out the window.

"Gale, remember. You said you'll be with me thru anything. Please, I need you through these times."

Suddenly a slight smile spreads across his faces.

"Congratulations, Catnip. And I'll be with you through this whole thing." Sudden I'm smiling too and I pull him into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper.

Later that night, as I'm laying in bed, I look up into the sky and can't help but think Peeta is looking down, smile with those big blue eyes watching me. And now, I finally have some reason to go on living.

A/N LE GASP! DID YOU THINK THAT WAS COMING? I wasn't gonna do that, but I just put it in there for the heck of it. IT'S 7:44! THE MUSIC VIDEO IS IN TEN MINUTES! AAAAHHH! GOTTA GO! Oh and this may be the final chapter. Review if you don't want it to be.


	4. Epilogue

Heey. This is my final chapter. It's kinda like an epilogue. It's been a week since I've updated….. SORRY! I've been caught up in school…. And I'm lazy. Shame. And I got a SUPER negative comment. Alright. And by the way, I have no clue what Gallagher series 5 is. And no one else give me crap. I usually don't let mean comments get me, but I've had the worst week ever. My mockingjay pin broke, the screen on my phone cracked, my sister is being mean and getting into arguments with everyone in my family, and my dog's allergies have made her scratch her eye so much, it's swollen shut. So here I am, typing while my mom and sister are out getting a cone for her, while my aunt is on the desktop, freaking out because of all the stress, and my grandma is in her room, about to go to bed. And I have to keep my sanity because everyone is freaking out. Yes, I got yelled at countless times when I told them I would handle it, but everyone is a bit on edge. And I'm walking on egg shells here, trying to calm everyone down. Okay, just needed to vent. Last chapter. And the first like, sentence is gonna be similar to the Mockingjay epilogue

Disclaimer- I do not own Hunger Games. Or Gallagher series 5, whatever that is.

The brow hair girl dances across the meadow with her shinning blue eyes. Acts like there isn't a problem in the world. Truth is, there isn't. Shortly after I gave birth to Jay Rye (Named after bread. I'm sure Peeta would have loved it.) Mellark, we all went on a mission and took down the Capitol. So after there was no more war, fighting, and Hunger Games.

My daughter grew up to be a magnificent little girl. I envy her in so many ways. Her carefree attitude, her youth, and mostly, her last name. I only wish that I could have realized my feelings for Peeta before he- passed. Maybe we really could have gotten married and I wouldn't be stuck with my haunting last name.

I live in District 12 with her, and hundred others that returned after the war. Prim lives next door to us and Gale a couple houses down. My daughter has grown to know Gale very well. Once, when she was only a toddler, she asked if Gale was her 'daddy'. I sobbed so very hard that night. Gale and Prim tried to comfort me, but only wished for Peeta's arms to be around me. After I was done crying, I explained to her that her father was a wonderful man. I don't quite think she got the logic, so I explained it to her when she turned 12. (She's currently 13)

She learned about the games in school, and that very day, I told her that we participated in them. Then, we dug out old photographs and the plant book. She asked many questions, such as 'My father drew all of those plants?' and 'That's what he looked like when he was 16?' I simply nodded. That night, we cried together, and I felt a little bit better. I realized that no matter what, I need to be strong. For her.

On terrible nights, when I just can't seem to get it through my mind that he was really gone, I'd take out the pearl, and clutch it in my hand.

I know he wouldn't want me to give up. And I know that I'll see him again, many years from now. And the word, that not only my daughter, yet everyone else takes advantage of; Always.

A/N Okay, there. I'm a terrible author and I didn't write her taking down the Capitol. It's too much work. I'm the laziest person, ever. And if you read my author's note, everything is worked out now. My dog has her cone on, and all is good. My mom was just saying how my aunt was so great and was keeping calm. I just wanted to lash out and scream, "I was keeping calm the whole time! She was a mess! I was the only one who kept their sanity and helped out!" But I just can't. I think I'm gonna write a sequel to this. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't just do it for me, do it for my broken mockingjay pin and my sick dog and my broken phone screen and the fact that I kept Prim alive. PLEASE! BYE! Oh and I used the name 'Jay' for MockingJAY.


	5. Update

Update-

I finished this story as you all know, but should I do a sequel? It would be about he really was alive, and she found out. Please let me know. I might start typing it, but I'm not sure if I would publish it. Thank you to all my readers and be sure to read my story With Lives Switched.

-SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA.


End file.
